Three Things
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Para Natalie Chase, sólo hay tres cosas que importan en toda su existencia. ¿El resto de los Nueve Mundos? Pueden arder sin ningún problema.


Magnus Chase Y Los Dioses de Asgard no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Tío Rick, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes.

Nota de autora: Tenía que escribir algo de Magnus Chase urgentemente. No me ha quedado muy bien, pero ha expresado mi opinión de Natalie Chase. Es decir, yo creo que ella era tal y como la describió Magnus, si no Frey no se habría enamorado de ella. Pero también tenía cierta soltura, cierto despegue por las cosas, y eso, él lo admite. Tenía peleas con sus hermanos, y si alguien fuera la oveja negra, sería ella, el propio Magnus lo dijo. También, a nuestro rubio favorito se le escapó que, unos meses antes de morir, ella actuaba raro. Yo creo que Magnus simplemente se comenzó a percatar las presiones que ella tenía respecto a él, porque es a esa edad, 14, en la que muchos niños se empiezan a dar cuenta que sus padres no son tan maravillosos. Claro, estos son mis headcanons, tú puedes tener otras teorías y headcanons :D

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Three Things**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

El rostro pacífico de Magnus descansaba cómodamente en su suave almohada, su cuerpo oculto debajo de las sábanas que lo protegían del invierno de Boston. La única indicación de que seguía vivo eran las sutiles subidas y bajadas de su pecho, que alteraban los dobleces de la tela que lo cubría.

Natalie pasó su mano suavemente por el cabello de su hijo de 7 años, acariciándolo. El fantasma de una sonrisa nació en sus labios. Su expresión se suavizó, y sus ojos se calmaron. Mientras su mano pasaba por las rubias hebras del niño, se encontró con una pequeña ramita que seguramente se había quedado atorada en su melena mientras él había regresado de la escuela. Una pequeña risa floreció en su garganta; no obstante cuando las comisuras de su boca comenzaban a curvarse, la cálida corriente que había provocado el repentino regocijo se extinguió, tan rápidamente como un capullo muere con el frío de un viento que augura el invierno.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, calabaza…?―cuestionó con un hilo de voz, y aunque la pregunta estaba formulada como si se dirigiera a Magnus, era más para sí que para su joven hijo. Extrajo cuidadosamente la rama del cabello del niño, que a pesar de que estaba ubicada en la parte posterior de su cabeza no lo incomodaba en absoluto. Sus ojos verdes, los cuales usualmente estaban vibrantes de alegría y chispeantes con humor, se nublaron de tristeza mientras delineaban los rasgos del rostro sereno del infante. Sus facciones suaves completamente relajadas, los orbes grises que se encontraban debajo de los cerrados párpados, la melena rubia que reposaba y se desparramaba en la almohada. Natalie expulsó un tembloroso aliento, amenazando en convertirse en un sollozo. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de eliminar la iridiscencia de sus ojos. Observó, paseando su mirada en la penumbra de la habitación hasta la ventana, la ciudad que se extendía cubierta de nieve, las nubes marrones por la contaminación lumínica ocultando las estrellas que titilaban débilmente sobre el _smug_ de Boston, en el gélido firmamento invernal.

Se mordió el labio inferior, lamentando que no estuviera en el campo, lejos de la ciudad; sólo ella y su hijo, con la esencia de su padre. Tal vez así, podría olvidar y erradicar la sombra que se cernía sobre ella y Magnus. Natalie devolvió su atención hacia el cuerpo que yacía, inocente e ignorante, en la cama.

Su mano, agitándose, volvió a posarse insegura sobre su hijo. Una titubeante y triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Ay…calabaza…―suspiró, moviendo las palabras con inseguridad y miedo―¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? Debe de haber alguien más que lo haga por ti. Y si no lo hay, no deberías estar obligado a hacerlo…

Bajó su cabeza, las lágrimas escapando de sus orbes primaverales silenciosamente. Trató de secárselas con el hombro, sin separar su temblorosa mano del rostro de su hijo. Natalie Chase no era alguien que se solía pegar a las personas o cosas a su alrededor, nunca lo había sido. Desde siempre, ella supo que sería la oveja negra entre sus hermanos, y ninguno de ellos le tenía ni la menor pizca de afecto. Lo único que era relevante para ella era el viento bailando entre sus rubios cabellos, el olor a la libertad y al aire libre, la serenidad de la soledad. Incluso con Frey, ella sabía que probablemente sería otra aventura más. No obstante, ese fugaz enamoramiento le había otorgado algo que ella no planeaba, y sin embargo aquello había llegado a su corazón, y construido una permanente vivienda allí. Al principio, no quería quedarse con ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, puesto que la ataría a un lugar: ya no sería capaz de irse con el viento, de bromear con la nieve, reír con los riachuelos y enamorarse con las flores. Sin embargo, cuando un grito perforó la sala de parto en donde estaba, y dos orbes grises la miraban, entre la curiosidad y el temor, instantáneamente ese minúsculo ser que estaba en sus brazos desplazó a todas las cosas que eran importantes para ella, convirtiéndose en la más preciada y valiosa.

―¿Cómo lo va a nombrar?―le había preguntado una voz con rostro borroso que no era relevante para ella. Con un cariño que no sabía que tenía, su voz impregnada de calidez le respondió.

―Magnus—había dictado, porque aquel nombre significaba grande, y él era la cosa más grandiosa que le había sucedido en toda su vida. Aún más que la naturaleza y la libertad que amaba tanto. Mucho más que la ventana en la mansión de sus padres que le había enseñado el cielo, el sol y los árboles, mientras Randolph y Frederick enterraban sus caras en gruesos libros.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la descubierta mano de su hijo, que produjo un ínfimo movimiento, molestado por la humedad de la gota. Cerró su mano libre en un puño mientras más cristalinas lágrimas surcaban y navegaban su rostro. No era justo. Por ella, que Ragnarok arrasara a todos los mundos, a los dioses, a todas las especies, siempre y cuando ella estuviera con su hijo. Ni siquiera le importaban las dos cosas que previamente habían evitado que se volviera loca y perdiera la cordura en casa de sus padres, con tal de que Magnus no tuviera que sufrir o padecer dolor. Pero la rubia sabía que no se podrían esconder por siempre, y que algún día él sabría la verdad, notaría su dolor, y no dudaría en sacrificarse para salvar a los Nueve Mundos…

No obstante, ella no quería. Los Nueve Mundos podrían arder y no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Porque por él, ella haría cualquier cosa.

Natalie Chase siempre tuvo dos prioridades en su vida, dos cosas colocadas en un altar que nadie tenía permitido tocar, no sus hermanos, no sus padres. Sin embargo, desde su llegada, Magnus jugaba con ellas, trepaba por los escalones; sus mechones rubios rebotando jocosamente mientras sus carcajadas invadían el lugar. Él era la luz y la calidez que completaban a ese altar, era lo más preciado y grandioso que se encontraba allí. Le había enseñado a amar, a cuidar, y ella en cambio le había mostrado las maravillas de la libertad y el aire libre, que no se comparaban con lo que su hijo significaba para ella.

Por ello, ella nunca dejaría que Randolph lo tocara, que le explicara todo y lo usara para llegar al arma que comenzaría Ragnarok y significaría su destrucción…aunque eso implicara las muertes de múltiples personas. A ella no le importaba.

Separó su mano de la caliente mejilla del niño, que se movió, percibiendo el brusco cambio. Sonrió otra vez entre las lágrimas, y una risa nació en su boca, mezclada a la vez con un sollozo. Se incorporó silenciosamente de la silla al lado de la cama del rubio infante, que cambió de posición en el colchón. Mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara para tener una brillante sonrisa cuando su hijo se despertara, dejó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Por el reflejo del espejo vio el cuerpo de Magnus, que dormía pacíficamente, sin saber lo que le esperaría en un futuro, sin saber que su vida corría peligro desde el momento en que nació…

Nuevas gotas recorrieron el camino trazado por las anteriores. Natalie suspiró temblorosamente, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos hacia cuál sería la próxima vez que irían a Blue Hills. Inundó su rostro con agua fría, tranquilizándose.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, su cabello rubio rebotando contra sus hombros en la cola alta en el que estaba recogido, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Magnus. Sus ojos verdes le regalaron unas últimas miradas y sonrisas antes de que la madera le impidiera ver a su hijo más. Se llevó las manos al rostro, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Suspiró otra vez, agitadamente.

Porque ella, Natalie Chase, haría cualquier cosa por Magnus, independientemente de si otras personas salían heridas en el progreso. Por ella, los Nueve Mundos podrían arder y marchitarse. No le importaba. Los gritos de Randolph, exigiendo quedarse con su hijo, no tenían relevancia alguna. La mirada despectiva de Frederick tampoco. La gente que la miraba con desprecio cuando pasaba la calle con su hijo, ninguno de ellos importaba...

Todo por su pequeña calabaza, la cosa más grandiosa que le había sucedido en toda su existencia. Incluso si eso significaba su propia vida.


End file.
